


平常日子(10)

by RUOWU



Category: GONGTONGGUANZHU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUOWU/pseuds/RUOWU





	平常日子(10)

10.第一人称车注意！！不喜立即跳过！！抱歉ww  
今天是一九年八月七号，我把喜欢的人干的喵喵叫。  
他已然是半兽的体态了，毛茸茸的猫耳和尾巴都露着，很漂亮。我试图让他用自己那条好看而细长的尾巴为自己扩张，但似乎效果不太好。他委屈的用他那双浸着水汽的眼儿望我，我只好妥协，出手为他完成后续的工作。他很有趣，情动时会抑制不住带出几声幼兽的呜咽。我听了得趣，奖励他更大力度与幅度的捣弄。他亦是愈发得味了，渐渐就放开了嗓，高高低低地叫起来，那声儿，啧。


End file.
